Sea Dreams
by ange1ina
Summary: My sister and I visit La Push for a mini winter vacation. Definition of a Vacation: "break from work; a period of time devoted to rest, travel, or recreation." But why are there so many wolves running around? What's an imprint? Jealous ex vampire boyfriends? Not to mention it snow storms like every freaking day. (Maybe I exaggerated.) Exactly no one is getting rest after this.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was freezing in Washington! It's colder than New York! I stretched my sweater sleeves over my hands and hugged myself to try to calm down my shivers. I tried to turn up the car's heater temperature, but it was already set on the highest. Dumb Fiat.

"Aren't you cold," I asked my sister. I was amazed by the minimal amount of complaints she had for this whole trip. Her moss green eyes were focused on the nearly empty road ahead and it took her a while to process that I asked her a question.

"No, I'm wearing like four layers," she replied with much sass. She glanced over to me and showed a small hint of pity. Courtney is 19, she just recently got her driver's license, so she's always a little on edge when she's driving. I don't blame her; I don't like driving either. You know how in car games you can run over garbage cans and lamp posts? Yeah, well that's me as a driver.

I repeatedly rubbed my hands on my thighs for one last chance of warmth. It wasn't much use; I'd turn as cold as my heart in a matter of minutes. Maybe we should've went to Bali. I sighed in defeat. I blew out a breath of air and watched it turn into fog. Stupid cold weather. I leaned my head to the side, beneath the passenger side's window, and settled for watching snowflakes fall and melt against the glass. A blur of evergreens and all kinds of firs rushed by in the background. The sun was beginning to set, but no bold colors were surfacing against the dull grey sky. A dash of movement caught my eyes. Two huge accelerating figures were amongst the trees. Wolves, maybe? Wolves are common in Washington, right? I straightened up and tried to get a better look at them, but the shadows curved further into the whimsical forest.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hi! This is my first part of my first story! How was it? Thoughts? Hope it wasn't too boring! I made it super short just to get everyone familiar with the way I write and our OCs. :) **

**I wrote the next chapter already, but I will be posting it on 6/30/14! Chapter One is about meeting most of the shape-shifters we know and love! Stay alive people! Thank you for reading! Edit: Chapter One has been posted! **


	2. Chapter 1: Hot Chocolate & Movies

_Chapter One:__ Hot Chocolate & Movies_

Our winter home was decently sized. It reminded me of a cottage, but a lot more modern and practical. The lawn, the roof, the window sills, everything was blanketed in sparkling snow. A tall lamp was on one side of a patterned rock path, emitting a warm orange glow. I helped Courtney unload our suitcases and I dragged them (I tried to lift them, but my arms are as built as spaghetti noodles.) along the cobblestone path, leading up the the door.

She unlocked the door and we both hurried inside. Snowflakes were sprinkled all over our hair and clothes. The interior was just very home-y. The first room in view was the living room and a kitchen to the left side of it. The living room had bookshelves stacked on either side of a really high tech looking flat screen TV.

"I'm gonna call one of the bedrooms," I declared as I slipped off my boots. I dusted the snowflakes off my bags and lugged them up the wooden spiral staircase.

"Don't take the master bedroom, I drove for hours to get here," Courtney warned.

I dropped everything at the door and took a look around my new room. One thing that caught my eye was the very wide semi circle window. I walked over to the window and pushed the shades to either side. There wasn't much of a view, I could see onto the neighbor's house and property. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, I was staring at a tanned, muscular, teenaged boy take off his shirt through the neighbor's house's window. I felt my face heat up. This is so wrong, Angelina! Look away! The boy turned around, but with my semi fast reflexes, I sunk underneath the window. Jesus, that was close.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and I swear I almost had a heart attack. There was enthusiastic chatter coming from the living room. I guess our neighbors showed up to welcome us? I hopped down the stairs and saw my sister with a middle aged lady.

"Hi! I'm Angelina," I gave the lady a small wave as I walked across the room towards them.

"I'm Sue, your neighbor. I was just asking your sister if you girls would like to come over for dinner," she warmly invited us.

My eyes lit up. Someone would cook for us? I looked over to my sister, to see if it was a good idea or not. She was already looking at me for reactions, however.

"Sure! We'll be over in a couple of minutes," I exclaimed with so much enthusiasm at the thought of warm food. Sue laughed and welcomed us to La Push, then went back to her home to do some last minute preparations.

"I'm so happy," I babbled, "We're gonna be warm _and_ full tonight." I sighed at the daydream of me stuffing my face with chocolate cake while sitting by an open fire.

"That's really fat of you," my sister joked as she threw one of the couch cushions at my face, "At least we can put off grocery shopping until later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - -

Sue's house looked similar to ours, except it had more furniture and pictures on its walls. My sister complimented her house, mimicking my thoughts.

"Girls, you can sit down around the table. Pick any seat you like. I'm having my son bring out the plates soon," Sue said.

Courtney and I sat on opposite sides of the rectangular table from Sue. I did it so that it would be easier to talk to Sue. Soon after, who seemed to be Sue's son came from the kitchen and brought out platters of food and sparkling clean clear plates.

"I feel like a princess," I whispered to Courtney. Sue's son overheard and chuckled. He set down the food as he looked to see which one of us had just spoke. His almond eyes set on mine. I saw that he was caught by surprise. It mostly looked like he was in awe. I smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. He quickly recovered and returned it with a wolfy grin.

The teenager sat down next to Sue and introduced himself. His name is Seth. Heat rose to my cheeks as I realized that this must be the boy that I saw from my window. Oh no. I checked for reactions on Seth's face, but it seems like he didn't even know that I saw him. That was good.

The four of us chattered for a while, no one dared to take the first bite of food to try to be the most polite. Seth tried to sneak peaks at me, but after the first time I caught eye contact, he stopped. Eventually, I finally broke first and decided to feed myself a forkful of bow-tie pasta. It was so buttery and good, I melted in my seat. The others followed along and munched happily.

After we finished eating, I helped clear up the table, even after Sue insisted not to. "The more you tell me not to help, the more I want to," I playfully argued. I scrubbed the dishes, trying to make sure they were as sparkly as when we first got them. I inspected one of the plates carefully. Did this look shiny enough? Hm, I can't tell.

"Do you need help with that," Seth chuckled behind me. I was so caught of guard, I let the plate slip out of my hands. I fumbled to try to catch it, but Seth's hand shot out and caught it in one go.

"Oh my God, sorry," I laughed nervously, "You scared me."

He smiled a very cute smile at me, "Scoot over." He took over washing the dishes while I dried them.

When we finished, he joked, "You and I are one hell of a team."

"Yeah call us the Good Looking Squad," I semi sarcastically replied. I smacked my face. I'm so lame, I'm embarrassing myself. Did I actually say that out loud?

I peaked through my fingers and I saw Seth grinning broadly at me. He gently pulled my hand off my face. "So, I'm good looking, huh?" I didn't reply because I didn't want to lie or admit that he was actually _really_ cute. "Well, anyway, my friends are coming over soon to watch a movie here. Do you want to stay over a little longer for it," he invited me.

"I'm not sure if I should, I might have to start unpacking things today," I responded with uncertainty. I looked up at his puppy dog face. Oh no, I don't want to hurt his feelings either. "But I want to," I quickly tried to recover.

"You should stay, Angelina. Learn how to cook from Sue and don't come home until you do," my sister called from the living room. She was already walking out the door. I heard her thank Sue and say goodnight. Wow. She left me alone with strangers just like that.

"So, I'm taking that as a you can stay _and_ sleepover," Seth joked.

"Mhm," I agreed with a little bit of sarcasm. I walked past him and plopped down on their leathery couch. He followed and sat a safe distance close to me. "What movie?"

He shrugged, "Is horror fine?" There was a little glint in his eyes. I teasingly mimicked his shrug as a response, resulting in a small playful shove to me and a few chuckles from him. He used his TV to use Netflix and put on The Cabin in the Woods. He paused as soon as the movie finished loading.

Just then, the door flew open, inviting a small flurry of snowflakes and huge gusts of frigid air inside. More muscular russet colored Quileutes walked in. They were _all_ attractive. They were all laughing at some joke that must've been told before they came in. Guess what? They all had pretty deep voices too!

"Guys, this is Angelina. She's my new neighbor," Seth cheerily introduced me, "And this is Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jake. Jared and Kim are probably out on a date and Sam and Emily like to have nights to themselves." I waved and said a polite "Hi" from the couch. I'm not going to remember all these names, oh no.

They all gave me a "Hey" or a "What's up, cutie," as they made their way to the couch. There obviously wasn't enough space for everyone on the couch. Jake and Paul squeezed into the couch, forcing me into the corner of it. Seth's legs were so conveniently close, I had a huge urge to put my legs over his to save space, but instead, I double crossed my legs and tried to give everyone breathing space.

"You guys can sit on my lap," Paul jokingly indicated to his, well you know.

"Alright," Quil and Embry agreed in unison as they sat and crushed Paul. I could literally feel Paul's anger heat waves from here as he shoved both of them off his lap. Quil and Embry slid off the couch and rested underneath it, using the bottom of the couch as a back rest.

Sue walked into the living room with a tray of hot chocolates and a big bowl of buttered popcorn. "I'm going to bed now, but if you need anything, I'm here," she vowed mostly to me and partly to the boys.

"No, no. Thank you for everything Ms. Clearwater, and by the way, your cooking is amazing," I reassured Sue. "Goodnight."

We all picked up a cup of hot chocolate after Sue walked upstairs. The hot chocolate was so pretty; it had a stick of cinnamon leaning against the inside of the clear mug, whipped cream, and a slice of strawberry.

"Are you gonna drink that," Jake joked with an empty mug in his hand. I looked up, oh he was talking to me. Haha my bad. All the boys were already done with their drinks. Woah, that was fast.

"Of course," I replied with fake shock in my voice. I even widened my eyes for effect. I should be an actor. "It was just so pretty," I continued, dropping my 4 second acting career, "Seth, your mom is really nice."

"I know," he smiled at me.

"Are we going to watch this tonight? Or...," Paul asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Seth picked up the remote and hit the play button.

The movie was considerably not horrible. In the beginning, there was this part where one of the main characters was dared to make out with a head of a wolf wall decoration. She used tongue. It was pretty gross. The boys didn't seem to mind that part much, though.

There were some pop up scenes that made me jump. "I want to hug you to calm your jumpiness down, but," Seth whispered to me when I jumped for the second time. Jake and Quil threw popcorn at him while very loudly "shhh"ing him. I knew where Seth was going with his sentence; 'but we just met.' I smiled at Jake and Quil's little food fight and nodded to Seth in understanding. I hugged his arm as my own way of saying 'thanks but I'm fine.'

When the movie ended the boys animatedly chattered with one another. "The ending was so retarded," Paul criticized.

"Yeah," Embry and Quil agreed. Quil took the cinnamon stick from his empty mug and reenacted the ending with Embry. "Sorry for ending the world," Embry mimicked the movie. Quil took a pretend drag of smoke from his cinnamon stick cigarette. He gave Embry a small shrug and passed his 'cigarette' to Quil. The boys erupted in laughter. I just smiled at their jokes, boys are dumb.

"How do you think it was," Seth asked me with genuinely curious eyes.

"It was-" I was cut off by my cellphone ringing. I gave Seth an apologetic look before answering,

Courtney was semi worriedly rambling on the other line, "I'm stuck in the car on a road somewhere! I was just going to find a supermarket to get groceries for this week! Help! It snowed like a whole foot! I can't even drive! The car is stuck!"

The boys could hear the yells even without my phone being on speaker.

"Um," I panicked, "You could wait for the snow plows in the morning maybe? Or just use an app to tell me your location and I'll try to pick you up." By picking her up, I meant dragging my legs through the snow to keep her company in the car. I can't drive haha. I walked to the living room window to check the amount of snowfall. My sister was exaggerating a little bit, but there still was a lot of snow on the ground.

"There's something out he-" Courtney tried to say. Her voice was all crackly and full of static. The call ended after 8 seconds of static and "I can't hear you"s.

"I gotta go," I told the boys as I pulled on my brown combat boots. I tried pushing open the door, but it was no use. It was stuck.

"Here, let me help you," Seth offered as he jammed the door forward. A gust of air escaped inside through the little crack Seth managed to open. The snow was falling in. There was more than 5 inches of snow on the ground outside. Ugh.

The boys came over to see how bad it was. "You guys can sleep here tonight or until we can shovel the door out," Seth offered. "Angelina, sorry, I can't let you go out in this weather. Your sister will be fine, she's in a car, right," Seth asked. I nodded. "See? So, she can't get too cold," he continued to reassure me. The heater is broken in our little Fiat. We were going to get it fixed, but I guess it's kind of too late now.

I slumped in defeat as Seth guided me back to the living room. I guess I really was sleeping over the neighbor's house.

Seth offered to sleep on the couch so that I could use his bed. I told him he didn't have to, I remembered that he had a sister, so I thought maybe I could use her's. Jake replied to that with, "Nooo, Angel. Leah will rip our heads off if anyone touches her stuff. It's nothing personal, but it would be safer if she were here, so we could ask her in person. Sometimes, when she's mad, she's even scarier than Paul."

"It's best if you just use my bed. I'm going to take out extra blankets for you," Seth assured me.

"No! You don't have to. What about everyone else? Where are they going to sleep?"

"We're fine, sweetheart," Paul sarcastically answered. "We're always hot." Quil and Embry flexed and kissed their biceps at that, while making a sizzling sound.

I giggled at them until Seth took my hand and lead me upstairs. He opened up a closet and picked out a huge thick blue comforter, with one arm! I bet that thing weighed 20 pounds! With his free hand, he lead me to his bedroom. It was actually cleaner and neater than my bedroom in New York. Seth let go of my hand to turn the light on. He flapped the comforter free of any dust particles, then set it neatly on his oversized queen bed.

"Here you go," he proudly spoke. "I hope this keeps you warm. Oh, and there's a lock on the door, just in case, you know?"

"Thank you, Mr. Muscles, but you didn't have to set your bed for me too."

"Don't worry, Angel, it's nothing" He insisted. He looked me and his room over and looked content enough. He walked to the door and called back a soft "Goodnight." before gently closing the door.

"Goodnight," I sighed back to the door. I kicked off my boots and fell on the bed. It was a Temperpedic bed and it felt like heaven. I sank into the bed and checked my phone. Courtney didn't call again. I texted her a: **are you okay? stay put we're coming in the morning**.

I looked around Seth's room. Its theme was mostly pale blue and washed out white. He had some posters of unfamiliar people, a brown wooden desk, a closet, a door leading to a bathroom, and that was about it. Did this kid not have anything embarrassing?

I decided not to dig through his drawers or anything because I was trying to respect his privacy. I walked to the bathroom and tied my hair in a messy bun and leaned against the sink counter. I stared at myself through the mirror. My long wavy dark brown hair was on point. Also, my mascara was good today, it made my brown eyes look entrancing. I like gassing myself up, haha.

I washed my makeup off and did all the bathroom stuff. While I was walking back towards the bed, my heart clenched and I gasped for air. I collapsed on the bed and starting dry heaving. What's happening to me?!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hey, guys! As promised, here's Chapter Two! Did you like my dumb attempt at creating a cliff hanger. The heart attack Angelina has is actually pretty significant! Anyway, isn't Seth a sweetheart? He set his bed for her, aww. By the way, I'm making Quil and Embry very close and giving them both very playful personalities. Since they're both sweet and caring, I thought I'd give them another fun trait! **

**SOO how was it? Horrible? Amazing? Should I post more chapters? Should I just stop? Please let me know! Do you guys like it? I'm going to keep writing until you tell me to stop! Who's your favorite pairing? I gotta know, guys! So, tell me what you think by giving me reviews! Please? The next chapter would focus on what's happening to Courtney out in the snowstorm! Is she safe? Definitely not! Chapter Two is going to have some ****_major _****action! Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Bums

_Chapter Two:_ _Saving Bums_

Courtney banged her head on the steering wheel in annoyance. She couldn't believe she underestimated the amount of snowfall. She was stuck on a road and the only thing she could see, besides snow, were trees on the sides of the road.

_How did this even happen? Maybe the engine was frozen? Who knew?_ _There aren't even cars or people around. I'm the only one dumb enough to be out in this kind of weather._

A light tap on her window broke her thoughts. A strikingly beautiful young male was peering into the window. Black shades covered his eyes. He motioned for Courtney to roll her window down. Courtney hesitantly pushed a button to scroll it down.

"Miss, it looks like you could go for some help," his silky voice acknowledged. Courtney couldn't help but feel like he was a familiar stranger. She was in no position to turn down whatever help he could offer.

"I could," Courtney hesitantly agreed. _Who could even walk in this level of snow? Why was he even out here?_

"Riley, darling, don't play with your food," a velvety sweet voice sang. A red head appeared from the woods. She sauntered up to the car. _Riley? Angelina's Riley? How could this be? He looks too.. perfect to be him._ Courtney was frozen; entranced by the two beautiful people that stood before her.

Riley took off his shades, folded them, and tucked them away in his jacket pocket, revealing blood red eyes. _Drive away! Roll up the windows! Do something!_ Courtney was frozen; entranced by the two beautiful people that stood before her.

"Riley?" Courtney croaked. "What happened to you?"

Riley ruffled his blond hair and blew out a huff of air. "Courtney? Was it? How's Angelina," he asked with venomous sarcasm.

"Riley," the red head sang impatiently. Riley smiled at Courtney. With a small grunt of effort, he ripped the little Fiat's door off. Courtney started to hyperventilate. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Angelina's ex is going to kill me. I'm going to die._

Within one lighting fast motion, Riley bent into the car, grabbed Courtney, and sank his teeth into her neck.

* * *

My heart clenched as I gasped for air. I collapsed on the bed and starting dry heaving. What's happening to me?! After 30 seconds or so, the dry heaving stopped, but the pangs in my chest grew worse with every passing second. So, this is how I die, on some cute guy's bed. That doesn't sound like such a bad thing. Sorry, I never got to you, Courtney.

I heard the door fly open and footsteps pound near me. I tried to blink my vision back to normal, but all I saw was a blur of colors. Warm hands helped me sit up straight on the bed.

"I think I had a mini heart attack," I tried to say to whoever was there, but it came out as a faint murmur.

"Is this normal? I'm going to take you to a hospital." Seth's voice was crowded with concern.

I kept blinking. My vision was starting to become less hazy. "No, don't. I'm okay now. I think instead of taking me to the hospital, I should go look for Courtney," I sputtered out to a shirtless Seth.

"Jake and the others went out to look for her," he informed. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

"No! It's okay. It's_ kind of_ normal. It's over now," I almost begged him not to take me. I have a thing about being around needles.

"You mean this is normal," Seth asked in shock.

"No! No, I mean my body is weird," I stopped myself from saying more. I'm making myself sound so unattractive. I wanted to face palm myself right then and there, again. My face heated up as I internally fought with myself.

Seth gave an amused smile and opened his mouth to talk but just as he was about to, the door flew open. "We found-" Jake stopped in mid-sentence when he saw me and stepped back outside. He raised his eyebrows at Seth, telling him to talk to him out of the room.

Seth rubbed my back and quickly promised, "I'll be right back."

Seth walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. I would have gone to press my ear against the door to eavesdrop, but I knew abrupt motions would make my stomach feel woozy.

"We found a girl with two vampires. One of the vampires was Victoria," Jake whispered. His eyebrows were furrowed, making his forehead creased.

"That could be Angelina's sister. Did you see what she looked like? Did they hurt her? Did you manage to get her?" Seth bombarded him with questions.

"She had auburn hair. I saw blood on the snow. Her body was in Riley's arms. Sam sent me back to give you the news." Jake explained in a rush.

Seth nodded his head in understanding. _If Courtney was alive, she'd probably be a vampire. If she weren't, we still couldn't explain this to Angelina._ _We would have to explain everything; from us to vampires._ "What are we going to tell Angelina?"

Jake patted Seth on the back and replied "Sam is calling the Cullens about Victoria. I know they wanted to hear news about her." Seth opened his bedroom door and walked back inside. She was waiting on the bed with a huge question mark on her face. _What am I supposed to say that won't hurt her?_

I was running my fingers through my hair before Seth came back in the room. I looked up at him in expectancy. What was the talk for? Did they go to look for Courtney? Why couldn't they talk in front of me?

"Your car engine froze," Seth began. He was such a bad liar. He wasn't even looking me in the eyes as he was speaking. His whole face was painted with anxiousness.

"What really happened," I tried to make my voice sound normal and strong. Key word: "tried."

Seth looked into my eyes and spoke, "I have to tell you a story first. It's a scary story and from the little that I know of you, you don't like scary." He was referring to our movie night. He thinks I'm a total wimp, oh no.

"I can take it," I assured him. Scary isn't a good sign though. Scary is gore-y and full of bad surprises.

Seth sighed and sat down on the bed beside me. "You should lay down for this, it's a lot to take in," he suggested.

* * *

Their paws struck the snowy ground with tremendous force. Mostly everything was a blur of green and white, except for the streak of reddish orange hair they were following. It was fairly easy to track them; the scent of bleach hung around in the cool air, Courtney's muffled screams were highly audible to a wolf's ears, and the vamps were running in a straight line.

"_The leeches are fast_," Embry's wolf voice thought.

"_We're faster," _Paul's thoughts countered. He bounded ahead of Embry and Quil. "_No blood suckers are getting away from me._"

Paul reached the two vamps and pummeled the male to the ground. "_Guys, get over here before-_"Paul started to 'yell,' but was cut off by piercing pain as Victoria dug her nails into Paul's back. He howled in slight annoyance. Quil and Embry ripped Victoria off Paul and started to disembody her. Riley dropped Courtney before he ran to shove Quil and Embry off Victoria. Paul picked up Riley with his jaws and flung him hundreds of feet away into a tree.

"_That's enough!" _ Sam's alpha thoughts commanded the three wolves to stop attacking. _"Was she bitten?"_

Paul nudged the girl's body with his nose to examine her. Courtney's moss green eyes were wide in pain and fear. Her jaw was clenched and there was a little blood smeared on her neck. Paul's heart stopped once he saw her face. Paul new what was happening to him, but her safety was more concerning. What seemed like human teeth marks were printed onto the girl's neck. _"Yes, she's bitten."_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hi, guys! Thank you for the follows and favorites! The next chapter will be uploaded sometime this week!**

**So, as a recap here's what happened in this chapter; Angelina got a mini heart attack. That wasn't a sisterly link, though, don't worry I'm not that cliché. The mini heart attack goes deeper than a sisterly link. Courtney finds Angelina's ex, Riley, but why is this such a coincidence? It's not! But why does he want to hurt her? Well for obvious reasons it's because he's a vampire and he needs blood, but there's another thing! Paul starts developing a thing for Courtney! An imprint? A crush? I'm not telling. **

**In the Chapter Three, we meet the Cullens! Angelina goes out with the guys to ****_try_**** to find Courtney, resulting in some cute moments. And we get a longer chapter because the drama seeds start to grow, I promise! Stay beautiful!**


	4. Chapter 3: Be Safe

_Chapter Three:__ Be Safe_

"You should lay down for this, it's a lot to take in," Seth suggested as he mentally prepared himself for a long story. I followed his words and looked up at his almond shaped, chocolate colored eyes. He was looking at me too. I could tell he was holding his breath.

"I change my mind!" I hurriedly decided. Seth's face was plastered with shock. I quickly explained, "By the looks on your face it looks like it's horrible news and I don't want to hear it. If it is bad, then I'd have all this time to sulk about it before I'm actually confronted with it. I'd rather wait everything out and have it surprise me."

Seth's shock transitioned into understanding. He gave me a small comforting smile and ruffled my hair. "It'd be easier to comfort you if you had a nightmare instead of…_this_." By "this" he meant a missing sister in potential danger and a small heart attack. He chose his words wisely.

"How would it be easier," I tested him.

"You know," he hesitated, "If you had a nightmare I could get you a stuffed animal, to keep you company, maybe." He checked for reactions as he said this. My eyebrows were raised and very slightly scrunched together in astonishment as I laughed. "Or I could be your teddy bear," he finished with a joking shrug of his shoulders. He was laughing too now. I picked up one of his pillows to hit his face, making him laugh a little harder. He was so awkwardly cute. Why is he making me laugh in this situation?

The door flew open, revealing a pissed off russet skin colored goddess. "Shut the fuck up, Seth! You know people are trying to sleep at 1AM," the tall goddess growled. She ripped her mocha colored eyes off him and glued them onto me. Her anger faltered and turned into understanding, awe, and slight annoyance.

"Sorry, I hope Mom didn't wake up. We're gonna sleep now anyway," Seth calmly replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud," I apologized to both Seth and Leah. Seth's face softened even more as if to say 'don't apologize.' On the other hand, Leah became somewhat more annoyed, but she kind of accepted our apologies and stormed back to what I guess was her room. She left the door open behind her.

Seth got up off the bed (much to my internal pleas), taking the open door as a notation that he should leave as well. "I'm going to go back to sleeping on the couch, but if you need anything, wake me up," Seth insisted.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "I don't want to bother you guys again." I was being honest, I mean Leah can really rip her voice to a full forced yell. If I were her, I would be a little annoyed too. I also didn't want to wake up Sue; she's been nothing but a sweetheart to me and Courtney.

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Seth."

* * *

_"__What now, boss?" _Embry asked.

_"__Let's take her to the Cullens. When she turns, she'll have nothing but bloodlust. We don't have much time. I can hear Victoria's body reassembling."_ Sam thought in reply.

_"__We ask leeches to help a leech? Isn't that sort of using fire against fire,"_ Paul thought. He meant to keep his thoughts to himself, but his wolf brothers could hear every thought in each other's heads. He looked back down at the girl on the floor. She was rolled up in a ball from being cold and in pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was intensely screaming. Paul's wolf whimpered along with Courtney.

_"__What the fuck, Lahote? Man up,"_ Paul thought to himself. Quil snorted as a substitute for laughing. Embry stayed quiet

Sam was the first to take action. He shifted back into a human to place Courtney on top of Embry's furry back. He shredded the spare pair of jeans that he previously tied to his wolf leg to make a make shift rope to hold Courtney's writhing body in place. After he was satisfied with himself, he turned back into a wolf.

_"__Why couldn't you strap her onto my back?"_ Paul asked Sam.

_"__You'd be too rough with her. I need you and Quil to watch our backs in case Victoria wants a rematch."_

_"__I'm gentle,"_ Embry praised himself as he started to make his way to the Cullens' house. Paul growled at Embry's somewhat harmless remark.

_"__Get moving,"_ Sam ordered. His small pack followed his commands and started sprinting towards the Cullens'.

Edward and Carlisle met the four wolves outside their house. "The girl was bitten and she's about to turn soon," Edward informed Carlisle as he speed read each of the wolves' minds. Carlisle nodded and unstrapped Courtney off Embry's back.

"Esme, could you bring our friends some of Emmet's spare clothes?" Carlisle cool-y asked.

In less than two seconds, a 5'6 woman offered the wolves basic outfits. The wolves graciously placed the clothes in their mouths and ran off into the woods to change.

Edward followed Carlisle upstairs. Edward ran to a room and pulled out a contractible hospital bed in front of Carlisle. Carlisle placed the fidgeting and screaming girl on the bed and tied her arms and ankles down with sturdy leather belts that Alice helpfully offered him. In seconds, it seemed like the whole Cullen family was in the same room.

"Who is she?" Rosalie, a beautiful tall blonde, asked.

"We don't know. Sam, Quil, Embry, and Paul brought her to us without her background story," Edward, a copper haired teenaged boy with model like attributes responded

"They were right to do so," Carlisle added. "Can everyone keep watch for whoever has done this?"

"Victoria," Edward said her name through his teeth. He knew this from the information he had when he read the wolves' minds. "She did it. Sorry Carlisle, I'm going to make sure she doesn't even _think_ to go near Bella. She was with another vampire when the wolves were saving this girl. That means there are _two_ idiots to be wary of."

Carlisle nodded in response. There was not much left to do for Courtney now that she was bitten, everyone knew that. They could only wait for her to turn into a vampire.

* * *

I woke up with sun shining in my face. Streaks of sun rays were streaming through the wide rectangular window into Seth's room. I did my morning bathroom routine and walked outside the bedroom. I was rubbing my eyes, (I slept in my contacts, woops) which were completely probably red from irritation. I walked down the staircase and into the living room space. The scent of buttered muffins(?) hung in the air downstairs.

"Good morning!" Sue cheerily called from the kitchen. "Leah told me you slept over last night. I hope the boys weren't making any trouble." I shook my rapidly head to that, which caused her to smile again. "I made blueberry pancake batter a while ago. Would you like some?"

"Good morning," I smiled at Sue's enthusiasm. "And yes I would love some. Blueberry pancakes are my favorite. I can cook the batter myself, though. Don't trouble yourself."

"No, honey, I can do it. I heard you had a rough night. It's the least I can do to help out. I'm not taking no for an answer," Sue insisted. Shoot. What did she hear? Who told her what?

"Thank you, Sue. Do you know if my sister is alright?" I gently pressed into a conversation about Courtney. I was still worried. This is our first time in Washington and we have no idea how anything works here.

"Actually, yes I have. Seth and Leah left early a few hours ago to go to their friend's house. They said one of Courtney's college friends found her and is taking care of her. So, they left to see if she was okay," Sue responded. She was pouring pancake batter onto a pan now.

I sat on one of the stools placed under the kitchen island and waited for the pancakes to be ready as I thought to myself. She didn't sound like she was lying, so I guess either Seth or Leah filtered the information to Sue. I didn't want to press further. If Courtney was fine, then I guess there's nothing to be worried about. I mean, it was really fishy that Leah would care about someone whom she never met. I'm going to try not to think about it.

The phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. "Angelina, can you get that for me and tell whoever's calling to call back later?" Sue asks me as she skims through text messages on her on phone.

"Sure." I walked over to the kitchen wall. The Clearwater's still had a telephone attached to a wall, which was a friendly shade of orange and very cute. It looked old fashioned, but it was wireless, to my surprise. I picked up the phone on the third bell. "Hello, Clearwater House. Sue is busy at the moment, but she'd like it if you called back later."

"Oh! Angelina! You're still at our house," Seth's surprised voice spoke over the phone. "It's like 3 o'clock! I thought you'd be home by now."

"Oh, haha. I just woke up, Seth," I sheepishly laughed. I made sure to say his name out loud for Sue to know who was calling. "What's up?"

"Did my mom fill you in on what happened?" Seth's voice cautiously asked.

I nodded my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me. I caught myself after Seth didn't answer. "Y-yeah, she did. She told me you and Leah went to check on Courtney because a college friend found her."

Seth blew out air indirectly to his phone. "Well, yeah that's basically what happened. Courtney caught hypothermia from being in the cold all that time. Her friend is being really protective and she won't let her go home until she's better," Seth lied.

"When is she coming home," I straightforwardly asked.

"A few days," Seth answered with uncertainty tainted around his words.

"Is she okay?"

"She's okay," Seth answered with more confidence. He wasn't lying here. I guess Courtney would actually be home soon. Then, she, herself, can explain to me what's happened.

"I'm going to come home now and I don't think my mom told you this, but we ran out of actual food to eat. So, I'm going to do errands and go grocery shopping. I think Courtney mentioned that you two didn't have any food at your place, so do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you then. See you here." I put the phone back in its slot on the wall. I was softly smiling to myself because even though he didn't ask me out on a date or anything, it was just odd by the way he put it.

When I turned around to continue talking to Sue, she was humming to herself as she retreated to her bedroom. She came back out dressed in layers for the cold winter. "I'm going out to a friend's place, if you need anything call my cell phone. I'd like if you'd stay with us, at least until your sister comes home. I called your mother this morning, she's a very nice woman. She wants you to call her as soon as possible," Sue hurriedly spews information at me as she pulls on snow boots and throws a scarf around her neck.

She gives me a small wave as she walks through the wooden door. The patters of rain sounds before the door closes shut. I sat on the counter for a while. Should I really call mom? She would ask why Courtney went ghost on her and I wouldn't want to explain anything. In fact, I don't even know the whole story, so how could I explain. Deciding that it's best to lie and say our phones were dead because we were up every night watching chick flicks was the safest idea, I prepped myself for landing as I hopped off the bar stool. Hoping that the rain softens the snow enough to walk in, I pull on my black combat boots and my green jacket, then walk through the door.

The rain made the snow into slush. I didn't want to ruin my shoes, so I carefully sloshed through the mushy snow and made my way to our vacation house. I heard someone else closely sloshing around behind me. Before I even got to turn around to see who it was, my jacket hood was popped onto my head. It was Seth, he was wearing a light blue hoodie, so I tried to also push his hood on to his head, but he dodged all my attempts. I let out a frustrated huff and kept walking.

"In a bad mood?" Seth guessed.

I nodded and explained, "My mom wants me to call her. I know she's going to ask about my sister. What do I even tell her, Seth?"

Seth contemplated on what I told him. It took him a while until he actually answered. "I think we can get Courtney to call your mom for you."

We reached my front door when I replied to his suggestion, "If Courtney's _well_ enough to talk, then that's a good idea. Is Courtney up for visitors?" I hinted Seth. It's pretty unsettling to be in an unfamiliar place without people you actually know.

Seth shook his head and said, "I think she'll be okay for tomorrow, but I don't want you to risk getting hurt." I raised my eyebrows at him. Why would I get hurt? Seth answered my thoughts, "I mean you can get sick from her hypothermia." He's a very bad liar.

I searched my jacket pocket for my keys and opened the door. "You can come in if you want. I just wanted to change into more comfy clothes," I tell Seth as I slip my boots off. Seth closes the door behind us and slips off his shoes as well.

"Your house actually looks bigger than mine," he small talks.

"I guess, but it's probably because we don't have any actual decorations or anything," I say as I walk up the stairs. I hurry to my bedroom and unzip my suitcase. I dump all its contents onto my bed. I sort through my clothes and pick out a solid red sweater that's a little baggy, but fitting, and thick black leggings (maybe they're jeggings or tight sweatpants?). I change and hop down the stairs when I'm done.

Seth is looking through our fridge and comments, "You literally have nothing in here except a dead, browning apple." He picks up the apple and I see that he isn't lying. He puts it back in the fridge and asks, "Are you ready?"

"I am, but do you want to borrow a jacket? You're only wearing a hoodie," I reply.

"No thanks. I'm overheating in this, anyway." He opens the front door for me and I lock it behind him.

"Are we going by car or?" Seth laughs when I ask this.

"We're going by car," he confirms. We walk to his garage, which is attached to the side of his house. He opens it with a button on his key and invites me inside. I was never good with naming car models, so I couldn't identify what type it was. All I can say is that it was a black sedan. There was an empty spot next to the black sedan, which I presumed was the car that Sue took.

He opens the door for me on the passenger side. I slide into the seat and he straps me in. I raise my eyebrows at him. I can do that myself. "Just to be safe," he says before he shuts the door. He hops into the driver seat and starts the car.

"How old are you?" I ask him. I've been wondering about this for a while. He looks 20 maybe. 19 at least but 24 at most.

"I'm 17," he answers with confusion in his voice. "Why? Do you think I'm too young for a license?"

"No," I laugh, "I was just wondering. I'm 17 and you really don't look my age. I can't believe this. A 17 year old can't be this muscular unless he's been weight lifting for a few years. I doubt he was benching at 14, come on.

Seth pulls out of the garage and driveway with ease. Seth seems to be happy by my response. He tries his best to keep his focus on driving. Sometimes, he glances at me to see if I'm comfortable. I guess he doesn't like that I'm not talking that much.

"When I find out about what really went on with Courtney, what's going to happen?" I decide to suddenly set off the bomb that's been ticking in my head for so long.

I notice Seth grip the steering wheel a little tighter after I said that. He thinks for a long time before he decides the safest answer. "You keep being sisters."

I shiver at his answer and maybe because I'm cold too. Mostly his answer, though. He's not lying to me, but there's something not right about his answer. Seth notices my little shiver and turns on the heat. Why wasn't it on before? He probably thought his body heat alone could keep me warm.

After a few seconds of the heater being turned on, Seth stiffens up at the steering wheel. I can tell he's holding his breath.

"Is something wrong," I ask him. He almost looks like his eyes might tear up.

He nods his head and I try to get answers, "Is this having to do with the scary story that I didn't let you tell me?" He furiously nods his head 'yes' again.

"You're going to have to breathe sometime," I tell him.

He lets out a breath of warm air. He rolls over to a stop and unbuckles himself from his seat and says, "I'm really sorry. I wish you didn't have to see this-"

I cut him off, "Maybe I don't have to see."

Seth gives me a confused look, but decides to brush it off. "Do you trust me," he asks.

"I trust you enough," I answer as I loop my red infinity scarf over my eyes. I can hear Seth nervously move around in his seat. I feel his breath against my cheek for a brief moment before he pecks my forehead. I feel my whole body warm up. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," he apologizes again. "Just stay in the car, okay? Be safe." I hear the door open and close, followed by the beep of Seth's keys locking the doors.

* * *

Seth ran through the trees as he ripped his clothes off. He left everything in a trail behind him. He willed his body to shift. The smell of bleach was thick in the air. Seth knew Victoria had to be behind the scent.

_"Sam? Paul? Jake? Anyone?" _Seth called out to his wolf brothers. He wanted to have someone stand guard over his car, or more importantly, the 5'5 cute-Asian-honey eye colored- girl in it. His heart sank at the thought of her being unprotected, but he knew that taking down the threat was more beneficial to everyone at this point.

_"Hey bro, we're on__it," _Embry assured Seth. Seth also felt Quil's presence.

_"We see Riley. He's coming your way, dude." _Quil informs Seth.

Seth matches Riley's name to a body sprinting towards him. Seth unlocks his jaws and runs towards Riley. He picks the vampire up with his mouth and just before Seth moves his head to slam the body onto the forest floor, the vampire sucker punches Seth's jaw. This surprises Seth enough to loosen his jaw's grip on Riley's body. Riley pushes his hands against Seth's muzzle and quickly jumps out in vampire speed.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," Riley sarcastically says as he punches Seth's ribs _hard_. Seth decides not to give the vampire the satisfaction of a whimper. In wolf speed, Seth grabs Riley with his mouth again and flings him into the air. Quil dashes out from the trees and grabs the body in mid air. Quil slams the body onto the ground and Embry makes sure Riley is securely pinned to the ground.

_"What now? We don't have anything to burn his body when we take it apart," _Embry notices. Seth realizes that he also doesn't have a lighter or even a few matches. He doesn't want to let Riley go. He's still a threat to everyone. Just before any of the wolves can think things through, Seth feels a hard kick to his stomach and his spine. Seth rolls on the floor in pain. He notices Embry and Quil are down too. _No!_ Four vampires come to Riley's rescue. The vamps retrieve Riley and make a mad dash for their lives before either of the wolves can do anything.

_"Shit shit shit shit shit! Should we chase them? I mean we're out numbered, but we can rip their arms off, easy. We just can't make sure they stay dead." _Quil thinks in a panicked frenzy.

_"Why are their numbers multiplying so rapidly?" _Embry thinks in a more calm manner.

Seth doesn't know the answers to either of their questions. He just knows that whatever is happening is bad. He knows that Washington won't be safe for the next few days.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hey, guys! When I said I'd update sometime this week, I didn't mean exactly 7 days. My bad. Thank you for reading as always. **

**Chapter 4 will probably be posted in the next 7 days, too. Look alive people!**


	5. Chapter 4: Open Your Eyes

_Chapter Four:__ Open Your Eyes_

Courtney opened her eyes. Her petite hands were gripping the soft mattress underneath her. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a clean white room. The only things in the room were a desk and bookshelves lined against the walls. To her surprise, she could see every little detail, like every speck of dust that was floating around the room. Also, a handsome blond haired male was sitting beside her.

The blond smiled at her, "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle, but please call me Carlisle. I'm sure you have many questions. I'm here to answer them all to the best of my ability." His voice rang very loud and clear even though he wasn't speaking into Courtney's ears.

Courtney's head was exploding with questions, Carlisle was right. She knew what happened before she passed out. Riley had bitten her. She was saved by massive wolves, who brought her here.

"Why am I here? Why did Riley bite me? Why was I in such pain before," Courtney bombarded him with questions. She couldn't help herself. She was a bit panicked and a tad scared.

"You're here so that you won't hurt anyone," Carlisle started to answer her questions. _Why would I ever hurt someone?_ "Riley was a vampire. By biting you, he turned you into a vampire also. The pain you felt was the Change. The Change is the shifting of a human into a vampire. Your body was using all the blood in your system to change yourself into a vampire." Carlisle was eerily calm about all this.

"You're crazy," Courtney simply stated. _Vampires aren't real. This sicko tied me to a bed and now he's trying to brainwash me. _Courtney felt herself increase in panic. _What is he going to do with me? Did he already do something to me?_ Courtney felt a wave of calm wash over her. Her thoughts became less worried and produced more questions.

Carlisle seemed to somewhat ignore Courtney's remark. "Are you thirsty," he suddenly asked. Courtney became hyper aware of her senses. She did feel a craving for something. She could hear hundreds of heartbeats outside the room.

Carlisle nodded in a knowing fashion. "If you didn't already know, vampires have a taste for blood."

"I'm not going to bite someone!" Courtney screamed. She was mortified, but the thought seemed less inhumane by each passing second. _This is probably why I'm tied up. This was all a set up so that they would trick me into killing someone. I'm supposed to do their dirty work._

Carlisle chuckled calmly. "No, you don't have to drink human blood. My family and I are what we like to call 'vegetarians'." He continued further, "We only drink animal blood."

"Why am I tied up, Doctor?"

"You can break out of those belts any time you want," a feminine pixie like voice said from the doorway. Her voice sounded like bells. The voice belonged to a petite girl with short pixie hair that matched her voice. "You're strong enough to break practically anything since you're a newborn. By the way, I'm Alice."

Courtney felt wary of all the strangers in the room, but she decided to test if she could actually break out of the belts that tied her down. She lifted her arms gingerly. The belts snapped without any effort at all. Courtney did the same with the belts that tied her ankles down also to the same result. She rubbed her wrists as if they had raw skin. She'd seen people do it in the movies after they were tied to a chair for interrogations or something.

"Alice is my daughter," Carlisle started to speak again. "She can take care of your thirst by going hunting with you."

Alice pulled my hand and lifted me off the mattress. "Your red eyes give away that you're really thirsty," she explains as she drags me out of the house.

"It's okay, you don't have to hold my hand. I won't run away," Courtney lies.

Alice trusts Courtney's words and lets go of her hand. Courtney takes this opportunity to make a run for it. She sprints into the woods. The wind whips at her hair and face. She notices the blur of trees going _too_ fast. She abruptly halts. _What's going on?_

Alice is at her side in half a second. She raises an eyebrow at Courtney. She decides not to take Courtney's attempt at escape personally. "Vampires can run very fast, but newborn vamps are faster," Alice explains again. "We can probably run to Oregon in 5 minutes or so." _Am I really a vampire? Is this just a sick joke? Am I on a TV show?_

"Alice, was it?" Alice nods politely. "Am I actually a vampire? This isn't a joke?" Courtney hesitantly asks.

Alice solemnly smiles at her. "You're a vampire, sorry."

* * *

After whatever it was that happened in the car, Seth came back breathless. The first thing he did was let me know it was okay to untie my scarf from my eyes. He tried to act normal and kind of apologetic, which I appreciated. I tried to forget that that little scene even happened. Then, we continued onto the grocery store and here we are now.

"You can hop in," Seth laughs. He noticed me eyeing how much empty space there was in the shopping cart. I wanted to ride in it, but how many 17 year olds do you see riding around in shopping carts? None that actually do it in grocery stores.

"I don't want to embarrass myself," I truthfully say. Seth sighs at this. The kind of sigh that says 'you're impossible'. In a swift motion, he sweeps my off my feet and places me into the cart, making sure that I'm facing him. His hands are _so _warm when they make contact with my waist. My sweater lifts slightly, revealing my hip bones and undefined back dimples. Seth is avoiding eye contact with me. Wait, is he _blushing? _Since when do guys blush?

He's already pushing the cart when I register what happened. "Hey! When'd I say you could do that to me?"

Seth laughs again. "You didn't have to tell me. You were looking at it with so much longing," he replies. "I'm almost jealous."

"You should be jealous. This shopping cart can carry me forever." Seth stops pushing the cart when I say this. I can tell he takes this as a challenge. Or maybe he's offended.

"Do you wanna bet?" He asks me. His eyes have a mischievous glint in them. My eyes widen. I rapidly shake my head 'no'. I'm always scared people would drop me when they carry me. Seth respects my decision and continues pushing the cart full of me.

"Okay, so we need to buy basically everything that has to do with baking for my mom and…," Seth trails off.

I can tell he wants me to finish his thoughts, so I say, "I'm too lazy to cook for myself so I'm gonna get lots of yogurt, cereal, milk, and canned pasta or something."

Seth gives me a look of high disapproval. "No wonder you're so slim. You can just come over three times a day to eat with my family." I don't protest to that. Sue's cooking is amazing. She should actually open a restaurant.

Seth loads the spot where people usually seat their toddlers at with small bags of flour and eggs.

"You can put some stuff down here with me too," I tell him.

He shakes his head at me. "No, it's okay. I know you're having a good time down there. I don't want to bother that."

I fold my arms over my stomach and lean back into the cart. It's hard to get comfortable in this thing (obviously cause it's not made for teenaged joy rides).

"Want to get out?" Seth notices my discomfort. Why does he notice these things? He stops pushing the cart to let me out. I stand up and hop out. Some of the shoppers give curious glances at us. I mean, I would wonder why these teenagers would think acting like kids is a socially acceptable thing too.

"Thanks," I tell him. "I'm gonna go grab my stuff."

Angelina walks off down the baking aisle. Seth can't help but notice the way her hips sway when she walks. _That's adorable_.

"She's a nice catch," a boy's voice remarks from behind Seth. Seth recognizes it to be Brady's. Brady is a 15 year old kid who lives near Seth on the reserve.

"She's not my girlfriend," Seth quips at Brady. Seth wants to add a "yet" to the end of his sentence, but he doesn't because technically Brady never said anything about Angelina being Seth's girlfriend. Seth knows that it's impossible to love someone that he met 2 days ago.

"Open your eyes, you're in love with her, man." Seth looks back to Brady after he tries to think of something witty to respond to that, but Brady is already walking away.

Soon, Angelina comes back to the cart. Her arms are loaded with cereal boxes. She balances containers of peach yogurt on top of each other with her chin, much to Seth's amusement. She carefully dumps her findings into the cart and instructs, "Wait here, Seth. I'm not done yet." Seth feels a smile form on his lips. He doesn't know why he's smiling. He just is.

Seth was already done with finding all of Sue's groceries. So he went against Angelina's instructions and pushed the cart to find her. She was at the milk section.

"Need help?" Seth offers. His sudden appearance makes Angelina jump, which in turn makes Seth chuckle.

Angelina grabs a brand that Seth doesn't recognize. "I'm lactose intolerant," she explains. "It was hard to find almond or even soy milk."

"Really?" Seth's shocked. The hot chocolate that Angelina drank the other night had milk. _Maybe that's what triggered her heart attack? Does lactose intolerance even work like that?_ Seth immediately felt his stomach drop. He wondered if his sudden change in mood showed on his face.

"Why would I lie about being allergic to milk?" Angelina seems to guess what Seth was thinking. "Oh, I can't drink milk straight up. Everything else is fine. It's weird, I know."

They both head to the cashier. Angelina insisted on paying for her own things. She said, "It's not like this was a date, you don't have to pay for me." Seth didn't take no for an answer. Her things only cost $20 compared to the $50 he spent on berries, flour, and eggs.

On the ride home Seth could tell that Angelina was uncomfortable. She explained that she felt bad for _making_ Seth pay for her. Seth assured her that it would make him sleep better at night by doing it for her.

Angelina stayed at Seth's home after he helped her pack away the groceries at her home, much to Seth's delight. Surprisingly, Sue wasn't the one that was home, Leah was. Leah grabbed Angelina away from Seth as soon as they got home. Angelina's eyes were as big as dinner plates. Seth wondered what Leah had to say to her too. Seth had better than average hearing, so he was going to eavesdrop on their conversation before he even planned to.

* * *

Leah asked me to talk to her in private. She motioned me to follow her up to her room and made sure Seth didn't follow. This was pretty weird. I'm not even sure if Leah knows my name and she's asking me to talk to her in private?

She closed her bedroom door behind us. Her room's theme was light purple and was pretty neat. Everyone's room is neat but mine.

"Alright, do you know what an imprint is?" Leah suddenly began. It looks like this conversation was for her to blow off some of her steam.

"I think so," I say. "Isn't it like when a baby animal is first born and the first thing it sees is what it thinks its mother is?" Or maybe Leah was asking if an imprint was like a stamp. Leah's face flashed from confusion to a 'no, what's wrong with you' look.

Leah lets out an exasperated sigh. "No, it's when-," she stops herself from talking. A knowing look falls upon her face. "Oh. Seth didn't even tell you."

"You mean the scary story?" I ask her as if she knows what I'm talking about.

"No? Wait, yes? The Quileute Legends is what I'm talking about," she testily clarifies. She's wondering if this rings a bell to me.

"No, he didn't tell me?" I curiously ask. I want to ask her why she's asking me this, but I figure she'll tell me soon enough. She's talking like it was Seth's responsibility to tell me the Quileute Legends.

"Oh. Well maybe I can still tell you-," she's cut off by Seth's voice.

"Leah!" Seth calls from the living room. His voice sounds like he's daring her to talk, or maybe warning her not to.

"Hold on," she tells me as she runs downstairs to Seth.

* * *

_I can't believe her. She was about to spill my secret? How could she?_

Leah pounds down the stairs. "What," she asks. Annoyed is written all over her face.

"I could hear you from down here. Were you going to tell Angelina about my-"

"No! You're so dumb, Seth! I wouldn't do that," Leah angrily yell-whispers. Confusion settles on Seth's face. _Then why did she bring up the Legends and imprints?_ Leah's expression fades into understanding. "You don't know about who imprinted on her sister."

"I wouldn't call it an imprint, Leah. Paul just has a crush on Courtney," Seth begins to explain. Paul told Seth how cute Courtney was a billion times when Seth first visited her at the Cullens' house.

"I'm not talking about Paul," Leah slowly says.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**PLOT TWIST! I'm not saying anything more except stay tuned and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fortune Telling

_Chapter Five:__ Fortune Telling_

I was sitting on Leah's bed, waiting for her to return. Her bed had a pretty mixed and matched quilt on it. I bet Sue made it for her. This family was adorable. I wanted to snoop around her drawers or something, but I knew better than that. I settled for peeling split ends in my hair and thinking about calling my mom.

When Leah came back, her face looked anguished. She just leaned on her door frame. She never actually came inside.

"Is everything okay," I asked. I try not to ask 'what happened' or 'as you were saying' that often because it puts people on the spot.

She nods her head. Her face is full of emotion. She opens and closes her mouth a few times until she finally decides to speak, "I think my brother has a crush on you." That was unexpected.

"Really? That's not good," I say as my face heats up. This is actually amazing news, but it's complicated.

Leah looks mad now. Her voice crescendos, "Why? Is he not good enough for you because I-"

"No! It's just that I can't have a relationship with him. I'm only staying in Washington for another week and a half," I explain. I hope she understands what this means. I can't maintain a relationship within a week. I was only staying here for winter vacation.

Her face turns to agony, for her brother probably. "Uh, Seth! Can you come up here," she calls to him.

I hear Seth jog up the stairs. He gives Leah a weird look and probably wonders if he should wait at the doorway like his sister or come inside. Leah returns the look and leaves to go downstairs. The front door's opening and closing is slightly audible from here.

"Seth," I start to explain. I don't know where to begin. I feel bad, but it's not like I can stay in Washington to date him. I have to go to school, I have parents and a little brother to return to in New York. I have my whole life there.

"I heard what you two said," he softly states. He sits on Leah's bed next to me, puts his arm around me, and rubs my shoulder. I honestly don't know what to say to him if he's heard everything. "I had a crush on you and I guess everyone knows now." He smiles at me. He doesn't look too sad.

Suddenly, in a blur of memories and thoughts, I feel like I've had this conversation with him before. I didn't though, did I? "This is a really long déjà vu," I tell him as the déjà vu extends to a premonition. He gives me a confused look. I guess he didn't hear me properly. I must've whispered it.

_Seth pulls me off the bed by my hands. He closes the space between us. _

With a small sigh, Seth pulls me off the bed by my hands. He leans close to me to close the space between us. This is honestly so weird. My premonition caught up to present time.

_"__Would you like to go on one date with me? Just one," Seth asks as he leans in closer to my face. The air from his small breath dances around my cheeks._

"Would you like to go on one date with me? Just one," Seth and I ask in unison. He's leaning in closer, but he stops to give me an odd stare when he processes what I said. "How-"

_"__I had a déjà vu. It turned into a premonition, though," I explain to him. "And I'm not sure about that date. I don't think I should be dating while my sister is 'sick.'"_

I lean in closer to him to try to break the déjà vu thing.

This has only happened twice before and it honestly scares me. Is it a good or bad sign that I'm doing exactly the same thing as in my premonitions? Is it a destined path I'm supposed to take? I have no idea. So, I usually do something unexpected to break it. Sometimes, however, the premonition branches out into a different scenario to fit the new case. It freaks me out so much. Déjà vus are normal, right? That's what I tell myself to stop freaking out.

"I'll think about that date after my sister is back with me," I answer his previous question. I keep staring at his lips because you know, they're centimeters from mine! I'm also a little scared of his reaction to my déjà vu thing.

"That sounds reasonable," he replies with a smile in his voice. His lips curve slightly at their corners. I feel my stomach do a somersault and I decide to inch back away from him. It's easier to see him this way. "So," he begins. "Are you a psychic?"

"No," I sigh as I plop back on Leah's bed. "I get déjà vus a lot. Sometimes, they're so long that they become premonitions. They're not always 'true', though. I know it's weird."

Seth gives me a funny look. "That's actually amazing. My mom has tarot cards somewhere. Do you wanna check if you have superpowers," he half jokes. Tarot cards are really cool. I never got the chance to use them or even get my fortune from them.

"I actually do want to check. I always wanted superpowers," I half joke back at him.

* * *

_The Volturi are going to find out about Courtney turning into a vamp sooner or later. If Angelina has psychic abilities as a human, they're going to want to have her as a vampire for even greater gifts. Maybe we can use tarot cards to our advantage. I hope it was a fluke. This would get too complicated if she was a psychic. There aren't rules about protecting an imprint from the Volturi, is there?_

Seth's head reels as he thinks about what just happened and the possible near future. Angelina follows him to the living room. Seth pulls out a drawer that's attached to a lamp stand next to the couch. He picks up the purple box of tarot cards. It even came with a manual.

"My mom and the other village elders used to use them. They took it really seriously," Seth gives me the background story. "You can use them on me."

He hands the box to Angelina as they sit on the floor, across each other from the coffee table.

"I have no idea how to use these," she admits. She still pours out the cards from the box and places them on the table.

"There are instructions inside, I think," Seth replies. He's holding his breath. _Try not to look like your nervous, man. She'll know something's up._

"I'm too lazy to read them. I saw this in a movie, though," Angelina gives a small sheepish laugh. "So, your village elders must have a thing for wolves." She shows Seth a card of wolves sleeping under the Sun. Seth had forgotten that the deck was wolf themed, so he smiled and shrugged at her.

Angelina began to clumsily shuffle the cards and split them into three decks. She asks him to pick three cards, one from each deck. Seth follows her instructions cheerily. _This is kinda cool._

Angelina places Seth's cards side by side. She proceeds to flip them over. Seth feels a rush of chills trickling down his spine.

"I think this was used to tell fortunes about the past, present, and future. I'm not sure if that's a good way to use them for this, though. There's also something that's supposed to be important about the positioning, which I also don't know about," Angelina thinks out loud. _She says 'though' a lot._

The first card has a ghostly wolf spirit jumping into a man's body. The second card is a pair of wolves snuggling with each other in a kind of yin and yang way. Seth recognizes the last card, it's the ace of cups.

Seth looks across the table to Angelina. Her eyebrows are furrowed. "I honestly don't know what the ghost wolf means. As a guess, I think a wolf took over your body in the past? It's probably metaphorical. Also, since this is a wolf themed deck, it could just be a spirit in general. This is kinda scary," Angelina babbles.

"Keep going," Seth encourages her. _The ghost wolf definitely reveals that I'm a shape shifter. The elders probably used these cards to see who would become a shape shifter next. This is working out so far._

Angelina seems a little reluctant, but she keeps reading the cards. "The second card probably means you found your soul mate. I think I have to read the manual for the third card." She flips open the small aged booklet. Her eyebrows furrow even more. "It's not in English," she explains.

Seth walks to her side of the table. He sits behind her and intentionally moves his hands over hers' to keep the booklet open. She doesn't reject his touch, so Seth also props his head on her shoulder and takes a look at it.

"It's in Quileute," Seth chuckles. _Of course._

"So, what does it say about the third card," Angelina asks. She seems unfazed by Seth's touch. He's almost hurt by that.

Seth skims through to pages to find the ace of cups. He kind of remembers what it means, but he doesn't want to feed her wrong information.

"You've been pretty good at guessing the cards so far, why don't you try it one last time," Seth encourages her further.

She blows air from her mouth before she begins. _Is she nervous, too?_ "Ace is a good thing right? Like if people call you Ace, it's a compliment. It means you're the best. In Tennis it means it's a winning serve," she begins to think out loud. "Cups are probably related to water signed Zodiacs. I'm a Pisces and I know Pisces are emotional, loving, and imaginative. So, you'll have the best emotions and love in the future? Or maybe a lot of new doors will open for you?"

Seth was reading the page about the Ace of Cups as Angelina was talking. He grins at her. "That's pretty spot on, Angel." _She is a psychic. She can tell the future through these cards. Maybe we can protect her from the Volturi this way._

She shrugs off his head and shifts her body so she's facing Seth again. "Did the first two cards make any sense to you? The first one was supposed to say something about the past and the second was supposed to tell you something about the present."

_I can't tell her about shape shifting. I also can't tell her about how she's my imprint. I don't want to lie either._ "They were completely accurate." That sounded like the safest answer to Seth, but it wasn't enough for her, so he continues, "This has to do with the bad news that you didn't want to hear. This isn't actually bad, but I don't think you'd still want to hear it."

Angelina nods her head in understanding. It's obvious she's curious and a bit suspicious, but she takes his answer. "I always wanted superpowers," she repeats herself, "But this is beyond scary. My grandma never let me touch Ouija boards. She was scared of these kinds of things. I kind of understand why now." She gaze is distant as she talks.

Angelina's phone rings, snapping her out of her trance. "Hello? Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm having fun. Oh, that's because I've been spending a lot of time with my neighbors. Sorry, I meant to call you. I was going to do it today. Courtney talked to you," she had to stifle her shock when she exclaimed the last part. "Yeah, she's sick. She didn't want to talk to me because she didn't want to get me sick too. Yeah, she could've called me! But she didn't! Leh, why'd you call me if you didn't have time to talk. Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She presses the red button on her Galaxy S5. _She must come from a rich family. Fiats are pretty overpriced, too. _She gives Seth an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, my mom checks up on me way more," Seth assures her that she wasn't being rude or anything.

"I forgot Cuddle is coming from home today!" She suddenly realizes as she jumps up. Her hand flies to her cheek as she says this. _Cuddle? Is that her dog?_ She rushes to put on her jacket and boots and runs out the door. Seth decides to follow her.

A truck is outside her house. A guy holding a small crate is ringing her doorbell furiously.

"Wait! I'm here," she yells after the guy. Her arms are flailing to get his attention. She's running at full speed towards him. It's easy to catch up to her with a small jog from Seth.

The delivery guy looks pissed off as hell. Angelina signs her name on a paper and swaps the paper for the crate. As the delivery guy gets back in his truck, Angelina eagerly rips open the cage door. _The crate is so small. Maybe she has a tea cup Yorkie?_

She picks up a small salt and peppered rabbit out of the cage and kisses its nose. "How are you!" She asks the bunny. The bunny hops out of her arms and runs around in circles at her feet. Angelina was radiating so much happiness that it made Seth's heart burst with joy also.

Cuddle makes a godly leap into Angelina's arms and looks at Seth. "Hi, Cuddle," Seth greets as he pets Cuddle behind his ears. Cuddle's right ear drops dead, giving Seth a mini heart attack. _Is he okay?_ _Did I break him? _

Angelina regards it as normal and cutely giggles. "He's curious about you," she explains. Cuddle leans toward Seth and sniffs every place of Seth's chest. "Wanna hold him? I think he'd like you more if you did."

"He's adorable," Seth praises as he delicately takes Cuddle out of her hands. He has no idea how to hold a rabbit, so he holds him like a human infant. His paws were a little dirty with slush from the ground, but Seth didn't mind it.

When Cuddle's body stops moving, Seth begins to panic. _I hope I didn't crush him. Jesus Christ. Is he even alive? Should I act natural?_ Seth cranes his neck to look at Cuddle's eyes. _They're closed?! He is dead, isn't he!? I killed the thing she loved most!_

"Aw, look, he fell asleep in your arms," Angelina coos. "Place him on the living room carpet carefully, so he can sleep in peace."

Seth does as he's told. Cuddle is sleeping on the warm carpet with his white belly facing the sky while Seth walks back to Angelina.

"About the date-" Seth starts to say but he's cut off by Angelina's sudden movement. She's pulling on his hoodie strings, making him lean close to her face. Their faces are two inches apart. Seth can feel his heart pulsating in every part of his body.

"Don't talk about that yet. I still have to know my sister's okay," Angelina says in a hushed yet serious tone. She looked him straight in his eyes as she said this. Seth was feeling his face heat up and smiles at that. _I'm not supposed to be the one blushing, she is. Aw no._

"Sorry, I'm so-"

"Excited," Angelina teases. _She doesn't even know how right she is. _She releases his hoodie's strings and straightens up. "Okay, go home, I'm going to do girl stuff," Angelina shoos him away.

"You sure you don't want company," Seth asks. He's hoping she'll ask him to stay.

"I'll call you if I need you." She smiles at him and Seth feels his stomach flop. His blush spreads to his collarbones. Angelina notices again and decides to peck him on his chin. "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to. Your face was so close and it was just right there in my face and I just met you," Angelina babbles. Seth grins broadly at her and kisses her on her nose.

"It's okay."

"What's up, dog," a deep chuckling voice asks from behind Seth. Seth tenses at his words. "Are you just going to stand there and not invite me in? You're not even introducing me to your girlfriend," there's menace in the voice. Seth turns around.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! BUT I MADE IT. ENJOY. Thank you for all the love or like whichever floats your boat.**


	7. Chapter 6: Cry Baby

_Chapter Six__:_ _Cry Baby_

He coolly stood in the doorway, one arm leaning against the frame and the other hung from his front jean pocket. He looked the same. He was beautiful as always; blond hair ruffled by the wind, black shades masking his eyes, a strong jawline, and he wore his black jacket. His body had all color drained from it. His skin was milky white and his voice was smoother than honey.

You know how people say they can hear their heartbeats sometimes? Mine was beating through my ears. I felt like I was going to faint.

I heard Riley was aiming to attend college in Washington. This was unexpected, but not a complete surprise. What is he doing here at my doorsteps?

He spoke, but I was too busy admiring him to pay full attention. What was he doing here? Did he come to apologize to me? Does he want to make up? It took him a year to see me. Don't be sad. Don't cry. Don't show weakness.

I burst out in tears. I tried not to heave as I cried. I'm pathetic, honestly. Seth turned his attention back to me. His expression softened and it looked like he didn't know what to do. I held his arm so I wouldn't fall.

"Always the cry baby," Riley sighed as he started to walk inside. Seth held Riley's shoulder back. He kept Riley back at his spot in the doorway.

"Why are you here," Seth growled. Seth's voice was growing thick with anger. I could not picture him angry, yet here he was and I still couldn't comprehend it well.

I held my breath at an attempt to stop myself from tearing up. I quickly wiped my face clean of tears with the sleeve of my sweater. I have to be strong. Remember Angelina, he's the jerk that cheated on you. He's not worth your tears.

"I'm here to break the news to my baby," Riley falsely cooed as he extended his hand to wipe my tears. I stood my ground, but Seth caught Riley's hand before he touched me.

"Don't touch her," Seth commanded. He wasn't shouting. He didn't have to to convey the tone of seriousness. Seth didn't let go of his hand. It looked like he was tightening his grip on it. Riley didn't react to it. Isn't that supposed to hurt?

"Do you want to take this outside," Riley tempted Seth. Seth stood closer to Riley and stared him up. Seth was shorter than Riley, but only by 3 inches or so. Seth was deep in thought. I guess he was wondering which the smartest way to go about this is.

"No one is fighting," my voice cracks as I say this. I mentally kick myself for not clearing my throat before I spoke. I take Seth's arm and try to make him back away from Riley. Seth slides his arm up and holds my hand before stepping down.

Riley gives a bitter grin as he watches us. His head cocks to the side and I can feel it in my bones that he's going to give a sarcastic remark.

"She has you whipped, poor puppy." He puts on a fake pout while he speaks. He's getting on my nerves. My heart drops as I realize he's not here to talk about us. I don't let myself get sad about him and instead channel my inner fury.

I let go of Seth's hands and step up to Riley. He's almost a whole foot taller than me. This sucks. I pull Riley's shirt and ball my fists. I tug his shirt to make his face inches from mine. "Why don't you go home?"

"Baby, you are my home," Riley sarcastically quotes himself. He said this to me before, back when he was a sweetheart. He told me I felt like home. I hate his guts. A tear escapes and I feel my heart break all over again. He's not the same sweet Riley that was with me before. He's a pure jerk now. I wanted to punch his jaw but I know I'd just hurt myself more than I would hurt him.

I can feel Seth's stare at Riley with fiery daggers without looking at him. I know Seth is going to say something, but I beat him to it. "Riley, you're not wanted here." I try to push him out the door with all the muscle I have, but he doesn't even budge. He's like a marble column, ugh.

"You'd rather have your little doggy here break the news to you? It's family business and I know you consider me as fami-" Riley is cut off by a swift punch from Seth. Way to go!

I step back to give Seth and Riley some room. The punch that Seth threw looked effortless. Maybe it was effortless. He probably didn't give it all he had, but it was enough to send Riley staggering backwards. Riley gives a cocky smile and motions for Seth to follow him outside.

"Do you want me to beat him up," Seth asks me. I like how he made sure it was something I wanted.

"Honestly, I'd rather do it myself, but," I don't finish my sentence because I don't want to admit I'm really weak.

Seth gives me a somewhat sad smile. "Cover your eyes and ears and close this door," he softly instructs. He's about to return to fighting Riley when I hold his arm back.

"Thank you," I say. I really mean it. Seth is darling. Seth gives me a quick unexpected hug and I feel my heart melt. He gives me a small smile before he starts walking towards Riley again. I smile back at him. I close my door and silently pray that no one gets hurt too badly.

I hear Cuddle doing his "danger" stomp from the kitchen. When Cuddle's scared, he stomps his foot every two beats on a metronome scale or so. I go and softly pet him.

Less than ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door. I'm hoping it's Seth, but life is always a butt so it's probably Riley. I open the door anyway.

Seth is slightly panting and sweating. He gives me a sheepish smile, which I return.

"I won," Seth states the obvious. The grin on his face is huge and childish. I want to hug him. I feel bad for putting him in danger.

"I'm sorry for making you fight," I begin to tell him.

"It's fine. He was being a jerk to me," Seth tries to take weight off me. He speaks in a really assuring way. His voice is sweet and full of care. Every time he talks, his voice leads me on wanting more. Why didn't I notice this before? Am I making him my rebound? Oh no.

"Thank you. I hope he doesn't come back," I practice my manners. "Hey, um. Can you actually stay over a while, in case he does bother me again?"

Seth's face brightens up. His eyes turn into crescent moons and flashes smile creases. I give out a sigh of relief and fall on my back. The living room carpet catches my fall. I flip over to my right side. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like walking to my bed to lay down.

"Do you care if I ask what happened between you two?" Seth asks gently as he lays down beside me.

"He's my ex. I caught him and my sister having sex. I broke up with him the next time I saw him," I try to make it sound like I don't care. Saying that someone cheated on you is a horrible feeling. It's like saying he didn't want me.

Seth doesn't speak for a while. "Do you blame your sister?"

I don't have to think much about my answer, "No, I didn't even tell my sister I was dating him. She couldn't have known. I kept our relationship a secret because our parents are super strict about dating and boyfriends. It was all on Riley."

I can tell he wants to drop the subject when he doesn't reply.

I flip over to my right side to watch his emotions, but he was already facing me. And just like that, our faces were a centimeter apart. His chocolate eyes were open. His face was serene. His breath danced on my cheeks. It didn't even bother him that we were a centimeter away from kissing. On the other hand, my face was beat red. I probably looked shocked and embarrassed, which I was. My stomach was dancing. I had no control over myself and my emotions.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he rolls over to not face me. He notices my discomfort. I don't answer, but I do the same.

"I think I'm ready to hear about my sister," I confess. This was all getting too scary for me. I feel a bit paranoid. I know she's alive, but everything seems so off.

"Are you sure," Seth gently asks. I hope he doesn't hold back.

I nod, but then remember he can't see me. "Go ahead."

"Do you believe in super powers?" That's kinda random.

"I'd have to see it to believe it," I honestly reply. We flip sides and face each other at the same time. The tips of our noses slightly brush each other. This time he doesn't move away. He stares directly into my honey eyes and chooses his words delicately.

"Would you be scared if I showed you mine," he earnestly asks.

I look directly into his eyes and pray to God my eyes aren't crossed. "I'd be terrified."

Seth searches my eyes. Does he think I'm lying? Does he actually have powers? He called me a psychic, but I doubt it's a superpower.

"I'm going to walk you through it one step at a time, okay?" He makes sure I'm comfortable.

He gets up back on his feet and extends his hand. He helps me stand, then leads me outside through my backdoor. I never got to really explore my backyard, but now I can vaguely say that there is a beautiful opening of a forest there and that the space is huge.

"Wait here. Being open minded now would be a good thing," Seth advises.

So, I wait. Seth walks behind the trees and doesn't come back.

My eyes are tired. I vigorously rub them. That was a bad idea even though it felt so good. My contacts shift out of place and blur my vision. I try to blink them back into place, but it's no use.

Then, I see a big dark sinister blob coming out of the forest. It's advancing towards me and I want to cry. Seth told me to wait out here but what if the blob kills me. I can't risk that, yet my knees feel wobbly. I can't run. I'm going to die.

I actually start to cry. The blob abruptly stops. So, my killer has a brain. Is he going to toy with me?

The blob starts towards me again. It's a good twenty five feet away from me. This time I will my legs to back up. My goal is the house, but I know the blob could easily break its walls down.

I try to blink my tears away as if that would save my life. Surprisingly, my contacts fall back into place. I look at the blob again and it actually looks like a big rust colored dog. It looks more like a husky than a lab. Maybe it's more like a wolf. I heard wolf howls when I first came into Washington. That makes more sense.

"Seth?" I call out to wherever he is. Is this his superpower? Shape shifting into animals? The dog reacts to my voice and sits down.

I want to move closer to the dog but I don't want to be that dumb person in a horror movie that gets so fed up with the killer that they just scream "Come and get me!"

"If you're Seth, come closer," I tell the wolf. He gets up and cautiously steps towards me. He stops when he's five feet away.

"Are you Seth," I ask him. I feel so dumb right now.

The wolf makes a cooing sound from deep within its chest. It almost sounds like a whimper or half of a yawn.

I want to generically ask myself if I'm dreaming, but I already know the answer to that. I still don't want to believe that this is Seth just yet.

"What do I do now," I dumbfoundedly ask him. Wolfy decides to lay down on his paws. His outstretched body makes his head come within a foot of me now. His familiar chocolate eyes stare up at me expectantly.

"I'm not going to pet you," I half joke and half panic. If he wanted to eat me he would've done it already, right? Maybe he's playing with his food? Either way I'm dead.

I kneel down onto the slushy ground and place my right hand somewhere on his muzzle that I think would be equivalent to a human cheek.

"I'm terrified," I somewhat repeat myself.

In a quick movement, Wolfy opens his mouth in a way that places my whole right hand and some of my arm in him mouth. I can feel his teeth and I become at a loss for words once again. He's not biting me, but I'm still horrified. What's a word that's more extreme than terrified? Petrified? I'm petrified.

If wolves could laugh, it would sound like the wolfy chuckle that was coming out of his mouth. Wolf Seth lets go of my arm and runs back into the woods.

The real Seth comes jogging out of the trees with a huge grin on his face. He stands parallel to me and waits for me to say something.

"What the hell," I try to laugh but only succeed in breaking into tears yet again. He's seen me cry before. There's no point in hiding now.

Seth hugs me. My face buries into his upper chest. Why does he have to be so tall?

I cry my fears out into his hoodie. I hope tears don't ruin clothes.

"I should be more worried than you are. You were scared but you didn't scream," he jokes. I can't talk without my voice cracking, so I try to knee him. The key word is "try." He has good

"I'm sorry for traumatizing you, Angel," he apologizes. I can tell he's slightly amused by this. "This still is only the first part of the explanation."

We went back inside so I could feed Cuddle. Then, we collapsed on his bed at Sue's house. He did a good job explaining to me what happened since I came into Washington. He told me about vampires and the Quileutes. He made sure I wanted to know what he told me. He also chose his words wisely to prevent potential break downs.

I never interrupted him. I only answered "yes" when he asked if he should keep talking. I didn't even know what to say when he finished talking. We were sitting side by side on his bed. He always checked for reactions.

I don't believe him. I know he's just shown me his wolf form, but this all seemed too surreal for me. Reality would strike me in the next morning. So, I'll play along.

"So, my sister can't come home," I semi ask and semi state. I'm a little saddened by my words, but its full effect hasn't hit me yet.

"She could after she meets the Volturi," he softly corrects me.

"They're in Italy," I sigh. Courtney and I have to be back in NY in a week. A part of me is screaming "who cares; super heroes skip school and family time a lot" and the other part wants me to keep this a secret from my family. I don't want them to worry or get involved with the Volturi. They seem too lethal.

Seth wraps both arms around my waist and carefully pulls me closer to him.

I shove his chest and ask, "What are you doing?" He loosens his hold, but doesn't let go. His face is blank as far as I can tell.

"You need a hug," he indirectly answers. I agree with him, I just don't know what's holding me back.

"Okay, but-"

"You can go if you want to," he cuts me off. His tone is a little more serious now.

I look him in the eyes and mentally yell at him because he's right again. I stay in his arms and slump in defeat. I do want to be hugged. I could get wolf hugs from him. I could only get bear hugs from normal people.

"Can I say something dumb," I ask him. My stomach tightens as I become nervous. I didn't plan on saying this.

"Anything," his smile is in his voice.

"I like you," I confess. Say it back to me. Please.

"That _is_ dumb. You've only known me for a few days," he lightly presses his face to my hair and laughs as he says this. His voice is slightly tinted with sarcasm.

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooow.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Nope! Riley is not dead! Then what happened to his body? Why did he want to tell Angelina about vamps and wolves? When is the heart attack going to be relevant? Who is Courtney's imprint? Why did Leah want to break the news to Angelina? Why does Seth seem fearless? Keep reading to find out! (crowd boos)**

**Thank you as always for putting up with my writing!**

**Side Note: 99% of the time I update this story within a week.**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Chapter Seven:** **Reunion**

Seth placed his phone to his ear. His heart was racing. It rang four times before Jake picked up.

"Seth? What's up," Jake asked. His voice was slightly worried but mostly curious.

"Sorry if this is a bad time but, Angelina is going back to New York in a week. I told her about vampires and us but I left out the part about imprints," Seth blurted out. Seth looked up to Jacob. He hoped he had advice.

"Oh, man. You can't tell her about your imprint because you don't want to tie her down," Jake realized.

"Exactly, but I don't want her to leave me either," Seth adds.

"Shit, Seth. Come to the woods. We're going to have a pack meeting."

* * *

"I'm coming over to wherever you are," I yelled into my phone. This was the third time that Courtney didn't answer her phone. She answered my mom's call but not mine. I left her voice mails before, too. I told her I knew about her vampire secret and everything.

The doorbell rang. I picked myself off the couch and peeked through the window. It was Seth. I gladly opened the door.

"Hey! This is perfect timing," I greet him.

"It is?" His face is full of confusion, but at the same time he's a little happy about my words.

"It is. I was wondering if you could take me to see my sister," I tell him. I'm rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet as we talk. I hope he takes me.

"That's not such a good idea. Remember how I said newborns have big blood lust issues?"

"Yes, but it's almost been a week since I've seen her. I have to talk to her about so many things," I beg him.

"Sorry-"

"I'll take you up on your date offer if you do," I cut him off in a sing song voice.

He chuckles at me. "Nope. Sorry, I'm not that desperate," he jokes.

"Wow," I draw out the word. Wooooooooow.

He grins and ruffles my hair. "You have some people you should meet instead."

"Actually," I counter as I poke his chest. "I came here on vacation. I'm going to visit landmarks and things like that." Seth gives me an amused look as I try to walk past him at the door. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me back to my original spot.

"You're going to go out by yourself? When there's a jealous vampire ex boyfriend after everyone?" Seth rhetorically asks. When'd he get so good at this?

"I forgot," I dumbly admit. He's right. I can't go out if my life is actually in danger. He's a werewolf. There are vampires roaming around Washington. I need a reality check.

"Mhm. So, why don't I take you to properly meet my pack. You'll be more protected that way and everyone would be happy," Seth cheerfully says. He's got a point but I want to argue back so badly.

"So if you guys can protect me, then won't it be okay to meet my sister while we're all together," I counter attack him.

Seth thinks for a while. He doesn't want to say the wrong things. "I didn't know if I should have been the one to tell you this, but some of my pack has a huge crush on Courtney. It would really complicate things if they all met up like that."

I stare at him. I want to ask why it would complicate things, but I feel like there's a real big obvious answer that I should know about. So, I keep my mouth shut.

"Put on a jacket and let's go," Seth instructs. I sigh and trudge to the coat rack. I slip on an oversized maroon hoodie and give Seth a look that I hope says 'is this good enough.' He thinks for a split second, then decides to loop a cream colored infinity scarf around me that he took from the coat rack.

"Let's go," he says as he takes my hand and leads me to his car.

* * *

"Bahasa!" Embry and Quil greet me as soon as I step out of Seth's car. They both put their arms around my shoulders and lead me inside a house.

"How'd you know my last name," I question them. To me, they act like twins. They might not look like twins, but I'm sure they think like twins.

They give me a devious look but don't say anything more. Seth is unusually quiet. Hmm.

When we walk in I notice six unfamiliar faces. Two girls rush up to greet me. They're beautiful and really bubbly. I take note that everyone in this house has a nice copper skin tone but me. My skin tone is like mocha, but heavily diluted with milk.

"Hey! I'm Kim, it's good to put a face to a name," Kim implies that _someone_ has been talking about me. Seth clears his throat behind us.

"I'm Emily. I'm happy to have you in my home. Seth talks about you all the time. Feel free to dig in," Emily says. Kindness is oozing from her voice. I feel Seth's body heat up more than normal. I decide I like Kim and Emily. Emily motions for me to sit down around a large rectangular table. The table is crowded with baskets of bread and salad. Seth sits next to me.

"That's Sam, the pack leader and Emily's boyfriend, Jared, who's Kim's boyfriend, and Brady and Collin just recently first shifted," Seth introduces each of the guys. Sam gives me a smile, Jared gives me a small wave, and Brady and Collin look at me with dumbstruck faces.

"Hi," I wave to all of them.

"Bahasa, your sister is hot," Paul skips greetings. A "hey" would've been a nicer way to begin a conversation.

Embry and Quil punch Paul's shoulders. Paul shoots daggers at them.

"Haha, thanks," I awkwardly say.

"Does she have a boyfriend," Paul continues.

"Chill," Seth calmly tells Paul. Seth is giving him a look that says "dude shut the fuck up you're being an ass." He wouldn't ever say that out loud though. Seth never curses.

"It's just a question," Paul yells as he abruptly stands from his seat.

Embry and Quil push down Paul's shoulders and forces him to sit.

"Calm down, Lahote," Sam commands. I see what Seth mean's when he said Sam is the leader. Paul immediately loses tension.

"She does have a boyfriend," I answer him when I think he's emotionally stable.

"Shit," Quil and Embry simultaneously mutter under their breaths. Brady and Collin look confused as to what's happening (I probably do too). Leah stays quiet and picks at a crescent bread roll.

Everyone else in the room gives each other pained expressions. Is there something I missed out? I look to Seth for an explanation. He pretends he doesn't notice my gaze and instead stuffs his mouth with a bread roll. What a butt.

Emily and Sam quickly serve us heaping plates of chicken, rice, and beans.

"Okay, eat up," Emily tries her best to brighten the mood.

The boys wolf down everything in sight. I try to eat faster than normal so I wouldn't be the last one picking at her food. While I ate I had a very unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like something wasn't right. I wanted to see my sister. I also felt really nervous being around a bunch of wolves. It's like sitting at a table full of martians.

"What's wrong," Seth asks. His expression is worried. His voice is low so that only the two of us could hear.

"How am I supposed to act in a room full of werewolves," I answer his question with another question. I was beating around the bush. I already made it clear that I wanted to see my sister. I guess I'll just sneak out and ask around for the Cullen's house. Not that that was a smart idea. Riley or Victoria might come after me.

Seth seemed to sense my distress. "I'll take you to visit her, but you have to stay behind me at all times," he negotiated.

"Can we go now," I whisper back. If I waited until tomorrow to see her, I know Seth would stall it some more. There's no better time than the present, right?

"Why are you whispering? We all can hear you," Collin asks. It's not sarcasm but it's not a nice tone either.

"Sorry, I've been on edge for a while now," I apologize.

"It's okay. Who wouldn't be?" Emily laughs. Her laugh makes me feel better. "Go to your sister."

"Sorry Em. We'll see you guys later," Seth also apologizes as he leads me outside. I thank everyone for everything.

While we're walking to his car I apologize again. I felt bad for abruptly ending the dinner. I keep thinking that they're werewolves and that they could change any second. He does a good job at reassuring me that it was fine, but I know what I did wasn't right. I shouldn't have been that awkward.

The drive to the Cullen's house is quiet. I don't make an attempt to start a conversation and Seth thinks it's better not to talk. I guess he's saving his words for later.

He proves me wrong when he breaks the silence, "Embry imprinted on Courtney. But he only imprinted on the human Courtney and when she turned, Leah imprinted on her."

"What? Isn't an imprint like a stamp or something," I ask him. I feel that an imprint's meaning should be common sense.

"An imprint is like love at first sight, except when shape shifters imprint, we know that she's our soul mate," Seth explains. His expression softens and I think that he's speaking from a memory. "When your sister was human, Embry imprinted on her, but when she turned into a vampire, Leah imprinted on Courtney."

I stare at him. Is he joking? He looks serious. His eyes are fixed on the road, but when he talked he glanced at me for some parts. "Why would you tell me this?"

Seth seriously thinks for a moment. Then, he shrugs and replies, "I don't know. I think you have a right to know."

"Did you imprint on me," I blatantly ask him. He takes his eyes off the road to glance at me. Heat creeps up on his cheeks. I'm not dumb, Seth seems like the type of person to date for marriage. When he asked me on a date, he probably knew I was his imprint.

"I did," he silkily answers. I can sense embarrassment in his tone. Why?

"Hey, man, it's cool how you think I'm your soul mate and all, but you've only known me for five days or so. We can't work out. I live across the country," I tell him. I do like him so far too though. But, I'm serious about my answer. I'm not going to stay in Washington to play girlfriend with him when I should be off to an Ivy League college.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," he earnestly replies. I notice that he's pulling into a driveway now. We must be here.

He steps out of the car and opens the passenger side open for me. He lends me his hand, which I hesitantly take. We walk to the front of the house.

The Cullen house looks like a mini mansion. It has a rich vibe to it. It also looks like it belongs in a modern fairytale where the heroin stumbles upon this house in the woods and ends up being apart of the rich family.

Courtney is standing at the steps. Her auburn hair falls in waves down her back. Her eyes are no longer moss green, but my honey brown color. Her skin is a powdery tan. Her short height was contrasted with the tall teenagers that stood around her. She looked like a fairy.

I wanted to run to her and hug her. She's a vampire and I'm a human. I met werewolves and she met a family of vampires. There's so much that has happened. I want to talk to her about everything.

Seth didn't let go of my hand. He didn't let me go closer to her than forty feet.

"Where have you been," I ask. My voice cracks and I feel the familiar knot in my throat. I'm about to cry. I can't cry now. That would be embarrassing.

Courtney tenses when she speaks. I notice she's not breathing. "I've been living a vampire's life," she replies. I don't even know what she means. Why can't she give me more details than this?

"Are you going to come home soon," I ask her. I already broke down in tears. Seth squeezes my hand. I'm grateful for his kindness and support. I'm actually really glad that he 'loves' me right now. I really need tight hugs when I cry.

I already know the answer to my question. The reason we came to Washington was because my sister wanted to run away as far as possible. We didn't even have relatives that lived in Washington.

Our parents were pushing her to be the best she could be and she snapped. She told me she was leaving one night and I followed her in hopes that I could get her to stay home.

I left a note explaining our motives to our parents. I know they must have been heart broken and angry. Courtney has seen them as the enemy her whole life. She wanted to show them she could start her own life in here. I think she got exactly what she was looking for.

Courtney meets my gaze and holds it. Her face is broken, but her mind is made up. "No."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to put this one up! I have 24 minutes until I would've broke my promise of updating this story within every 7 days. Thank you for the reviews and follows! They're what keep me motivated! (I was thinking about deleting this story, until you guys told me to update soon!) I love hearing what you guys think about my story!**

**So, Seth is back to square one. Leah's soul mate is a girl. Honestly it's no biggie to Angelina and Seth. We support the LGBT community! Leah's just been looking for her imprint in the wrong gender haha. Embry also imprinted on the human Courtney. How's this going to work out? Is it going to be 'love her for who she is now' or 'I saw her first'? **

**The next chapter will feature the big Volturi fight scene and camping cuddles! See you in a week!**


End file.
